


No Light

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Bitter Exes, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Backstage at a show, ShuuZo pushes Rom just that little bit too far... Maybe he shouldn't be encouraging Rom to put his hands around his throat?
Relationships: Rom/Shu Zo (Show By Rock!!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Season of Kink





	No Light

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please note that this fic contains extremely dubious consent. Written for the 'Breathplay' square on my Season of Kink 2020 card. Beta as always by the wonderful LdyBastet! :D

ShuuZo hadn’t meant for it to become an argument. For once. He’d simply run into Rom, completely by accident, backstage, one thing had led to another, and…

Well, there they were. Was it his fault the hot-head flew off the handle at the slightest provocation? He used to find it charming, but now… Couldn’t it have waited until after they’d both performed, at least? Rom had him firmly cornered against the wall; he hated to think how many of those carefully styled ruffles and frills on his costume were being pressed out of shape.

There was no backing down once it started, though. ShuuZo’s pride simply wouldn’t allow it. He wasn’t even sure what they were fighting about, exactly, just that opening his mouth had set Rom off. Ok, _maybe_ he’d made a little snide remark, a little jab about who was top of the bill, but he’d expected Rom to just give him the cold shoulder and walk on by, the way he always did when they were in in public. He hadn’t expected Rom to turn and slam him up against the wall. 

Something to remember for next time. 

“Shuu, if you don’t shut up, I’ll-“

“You’ll what, Rom?”

ShuuZo’s tone was mild as he cut Rom off, causing Rom to flush even deeper with rage. It did make Rom pause though. Apparently, he hadn’t thought that far ahead. 

“I…”

There was something about the way Rom’s fists were clenched at his sides, barely resisting the urge to lash out. Would it really be so bad if he did? It was a dangerous impulse, but ShuuZo felt powerless to resist it. “I see. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Rom’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

“You want to shut me up? Go on, do it. Put those big hands of yours around my throat and squeeze.” He took Rom’s unresisting hands – funny, really, considering how strong they had seemed just moments before – and placed them around his neck. “I dare you.” 

For a moment, he thought Rom might pull away. It would’ve been the sensible thing to do, anyone could walk around the corner and find them. Let alone the issue of attacking another band leader… But then his fingers tightened around ShuuZo’s throat, thumbs pressing down and gradually cutting off his blood supply and air. ShuuZo had just enough time, or maybe sense, to take a deep breath, and then that was it.

It was funny, really, you never really noticed how much you needed air until it was gone. He was getting lightheaded, a warm, sluggish feeling spreading throughout his body, even as his body fought for air. Despite that, it wasn’t exactly unpleasant. One of his hands found its way to Rom’s bicep, but if he was trying to make him stop or encourage him, ShuuZo wasn’t sure. 

He had to concentrate, it was getting hard to keep his eyes open and the last thing he should do was just allow himself to drift off. The only things keeping him upright were Rom’s hands on his neck and the muscular thigh pressed between his own. That felt good, familiar. Was it really so bad if he ended up rubbing against it? Enjoying that fluttering thrill of pleasure even as his lungs fought to fill themselves? 

Rom seemed to notice the attention, pressed his thigh in there a little more firmly. ShuuZo had always loved that about him, how easy it was for Rom to tower over and dominate him completely. It was also easy to see Rom was just as turned on as he was - the tight trousers he always favoured on stage doing nothing to hide his arousal, his face red with something more than anger. That made it ok, didn’t it? ShuuZo couldn’t help but wonder how he looked in return, if he was as distant as he felt. 

Emboldened, he used what little strength he had to rub against the thigh harder, savouring the small amount of friction he was able to build up. Not that it seemed to matter, when he came it happened far too easily. Just a little amount of pressure in the right place and it was too much, ShuuZo choking out as much of a moan as he could manage with Rom’s hands on him. It was almost unfair, how quickly it happened, knocking out what little remaining air he had on him. 

ShuuZo’s tail flicked weakly at his side. Any remaining strength was gone, sucked out of him by his orgasm, and he dropped his already faint grip on Rom’s arm. Apparently, that was enough to snap Rom out of it, his hands pulling away from ShuuZo’s neck as if he’d been shocked. 

“Shuu? Shuu? Are you there? Talk to me!”

Rom looked horrified at what he’d just done, and yet… Was that just the slightest hint of satisfaction he could see lurking deep in Rom’s eyes? It was only natural. He wanted to hurt ShuuZo for everything he’d put him through, almost as much as ShuuZo wanted him to do it. 

It hurt to breathe too quickly, but ShuuZo did it anyway, sucking in air as if he’d been drowning. His voice was surprisingly hoarse when he spoke. That was going to make singing later an issue… “Mm. I didn’t know you felt so strongly about me…”

They locked eyes. ShuuZo’s gaze wasn’t quite as steady, but it held enough to see the indecision on Rom’s face. Did he want to kiss him? Strangle him again? Both seemed likely. 

Instead, Rom punched the wall. He turned and stalked away without another word. 

ShuuZo sighed and patted himself down. His throat still hurt, but he’d put up with it. That was what he did, wasn’t it? At least the frills on his outfit would cover up the obvious evidence. He rearranged them slightly, brushing his hair back into place and wishing for a mirror before heading back towards the stage. 

Time to go put on a show.


End file.
